Jaxon Stone
Summary Jaxon is an OC created by Luxardel. One of the most down-to-earth guys you will meet, Jaxon Stone can easily become your best friend. At a young age, his real father ended up splitting up with his and Macoreon's mother Brionna Crosby. Eventually, she ended up getting with and marrying her best friend and Mac's father, Meilon Faith. After Brionna explained why things happened the way they did to Jaxon, he grew to dislike his biological father. Sadly, this also meant that he struggled to find himself due to being his biological father's child as well. Though he still struggle with this at times, Skyla helps him to clearly see who he really is and that he will always be a good guy. Jax always loves his brother Mac and wants to see the best for him. After the unfair ruling of the Aerosynian Government, Jax vowed to Mac that he will find a way to get him out of house arrest and travel with him to see the world. Due to Virax possessing him, this promise to Mac was only half fulfilled. After being released from Virax's control, Jax found that he was still struggling with the influence of the Omegan's philosophy being ingrained into his subconsciousness. For the time being, he decides to stay with Skyla until he can better manage this problem. He tells Mac to go with Rose in the meantime, who he learns to trust after she and Mac rescued him. Personality Jaxon has a strong sense of right and wrong. Even after dealing with Virax's possession, he still maintains this. However, because of this and what his father did to his mother, he often finds himself questioning whether or not he is right. Luckily, a few years before Mac's escape from Aerosyn, he met Skyla who grew to love him and encourages him daily. Jax also is very understanding of others, which is a double edged sword for him. Because he understands others like he does, their ways of thinking often mix with his own which causes him to question himself more times than he ought. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Jaxon Stone Origin: '''Universal Corruption '''Gender: Male Age: 17 years old Classification: Skartos (see Universal Corruption) Stats Tier: High 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alphagene (partial Creation (Material things only)), Terragene (Earth Manipulation), Magnetism Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Strong willpower, Longevity. Attack Potency: Large Island '(Hit Rageak with an attack able to destroy one of the Aerosynian Sky Islands.) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Can reduce his weight to allow him to run faster or jump farther.) 'Lifting Strength: Class T '(Can hold up a large Aerosynian Island.) 'Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Punched Rageak with enough force to break an Aerosynian Island.) Durability: Small Country Level (Survived an attack by Rageak that could destroy a small country.) Stamina: Moderately High (Can fight for a couple days straight) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers '(Rejoined the fight against Rageak after being knocked down from hundreds of kilometers off of an Aerosynian Island.) 'Standard Equipment: Magnitude Crushers '(Special gloves designed by Skyla and created by Jax. Amplifies and strengthens punches and lifting strength. Also amplifies Magnetic and Density abilites.) 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: '''Susceptible to doubt due to aftereffects of Virax's possession which may lower his guard. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magnitude Crush: Jax ripples multiple rings of the Earth towards a target's central location on the ground, smashing them multiple times. Can also trap the target. * Magnitude Launch: Magnitude Crush launches the opponent high into the air instead of crushing or trapping them. * Rock Cannon: Jax launches a heavy pillar of stone he creates from the palms of his hands. Can use the Earth around him instead of creating it from scratch. * Meteor Combo: Jax rushes the opponent with a flurry of mostly punches and kicks with occasional rock throws and smashes. Combo typically ends with opponent being punched into the ground that creates seismic waves around the contact point. * Metearmor: Jax covers himself with dense Earth armor that serves as extra defense. He can also use magnetism to increase mobility while maintaining the density of his armor. * Mini Meteor Blitz: Jax hurls a shower of extremely dense, baseball sized stones at opponents. At max speed, can cause pierce damage. They can be suspended and redirected in the air using magnetism. * Divine Meteor Blitz: Jax hurls a shower of huge and dense Earth material that can cover the span of an entire island. (NOTE: As Jax get's stronger, so does the size and range of this attack.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Category:Longevity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Density Users Category:Xros Revolution Category:Tier 6